Girls and Chimeras
by Alyss The Timelady 081395
Summary: This is my first fanfic story. Please don't judge it to harshly. Also it may take me a while to update it with more chapters since this is my first time. - Two sisters are taken by an angel to help the Winchester brothers on a hunt for some strange beasts. reviews would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a land far away, across the dimensions...

Our hero is sitting on a park bench in front of a playground. She is watching her sister play, when out of nowhere a man appears next to her. "I am in need of your assistance," he says in a deep, gruff voice. He then grabs her shoulder and she is suddenly in what seems like a sort of control center. There are two men staring at her. One man is ginormously tall. She can tell this even though he is sitting. It looks as though he was in the middle of researching something. The other man is shorter and seem to know the man who took her. He is wearing a black t-shirt and a green over shirt. "Cas! I didn't tell you to kidnap anyone!" says the one in green. This is when she realized that her sister was still at the park. "You better go take me back now or I'll start burnin' your ass with salt and holy water!" she says to who she assumes that this Cas person is. The man in green seems amused by her words. "Why must I take you back?" asks Cas. "Because my little sis is still there and I promised my mom I would always look after her, she's all I have left." she tells him, getting teary eye near the end. Cas looks at the man in green. "Cas, take her back," he says. "But, Dean, we could use her help." says Cas. She glares at him for saying that and kicks him In the jewels. "If you don't take me back to get my sis, I'm never going to help," she coldly tells him. She is surprised that she didn't hurt this man named Cas. He is a strange man with extremely blue eyes and a nerdy accountant suit and trenchcoat. "What the hells are you?" she inquires aloud. "He is an angel," states the gigantic one, "by the way I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean." "We're the Winchesters," says Dean, "I'm the older one." "I can tell..." she states sarcastically as she rolls her eyes, " so about my sis..." "Cas just go take her to get her sis!" command Dean in a very serious voice. "Fine," sighs Cas, exasperatedly. They appear back at the park seconds later. "Give me a sec to call my sis," she tells him.

Beginning of call:

"Hey Meloddie, where are you? And where is my babes?!"

M-"I'm back at our room and I rode him back."

"How many times have I told you not to drive my bike?!"

M-"Hey, he is fine! Also, where did you go?"

"I'll tell you everything later, we'll be over in a min."

Call over.

"So, where is she?" asked Cas. "She's back in our motel room," she reported.

"Ah, ok, well then just picture the room number," Cas told her. "Why?" she asked as she did just that. Suddenly they were right outside of the motel room. She knocks on the door in their secret code. Tap tap, bam bam, rappity tap. This means it's me and we can trust the person with me. Meloddie opens the door and peeks out. She then slams the door shut to unlock the bolts. Meloddie then opens the door completely. "Where have you been? You've been gone for two hours!" Melos yells. "Sorry! S'not my fault! He sorta kidnapped me and took me to this awesome library-like place and I met the Winchesters!" she responded. "No..." Melos said in disbelief. "Yes, and this is the angel, Castiel," she told her, " and we are going to their place now, so pack the bags while I talk to Cas about how my bike will get there." "I can easily take your bike for you the same way I am taking you," Cas told her. "No harm will come to him?" she asks. "None whatsoever," he comments. "Fine," she said. "You got the stuff packed and ready to go?" she asked Melos.

"Yeah, let me just grab the bags," Melos responds, "but what about the shapeshifter we are hunting?" Cas disappeared then came back after ten minutes. "All taken care of," he tells them. He then grabs their shoulders and they are suddenly back in the control room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room now looks as though a tornado wooshed through. Sam and Dean were picking up papers, books, and furniture. "What happened here, Dean?" Cas asked. "We don't know. You left with the girl and suddenly everything went crazy until you guys just showed up again! Hey, I just realized we never caught your name!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm Alyss and this is my little sis Melos. Also have you seen a necklace trinket around...it seems to have fallen off...it was given to me by my mother. She said my father wanted to have it. It looks a bit like the bauble that was on the cats collar in Men in Black 2." she told them. "Why are you worried about some necklace right now?" Sam asked. "Well..., my mother told me that I was very special..., and that the bauble would protect me from certain creatures that would want to hunt me," Alyss says. "Why?" demands Cas. "She never really told me," Alyss replied. "Hey, you sure that's your "little" sister. She's much taller and bigger than you?" asks Dean with a raised eyebrow. "YES, I am quite certain that I am the older one! I could say the same for you two!" huffed Alyss dramatically. "Any ways, why are we here?" Melos asked. "We need help hunting some kind monster that's said to be a lion, a goat, and a snake all at the same time. We have have been unable to find any knowledge on something like that," Sam tells them. "At least that's what we've heard," says Dean. "Really?! That's what you need help with... Those are pretty easy to find information on," states Melos. "Yeah, they're called chimeras," says Alyss.


End file.
